


Art

by allthehearteyes



Series: Fluff, Sex & HEA [3]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Just a little sweetness after Plans & Building, but I think it can stand alone too.





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> **I did it! I wrote something well under a thousand words. I know you’re all grateful to read less of my hyperbolic nonsense. Thank you for putting up with my shenanigans.**
> 
> ***Does not follow the canon.***

It’s a slow day at The Drop. Adrian is sitting at one of the tables, books out, computer open, papers a bit scattered. He’s studying and working on a project. Deran walks up, leans his right hand on the table and waits for Adrian to pull his headphones down. Adrian looks up with a grin, and Deran asks, ‘Need anything to eat?’ as he replaces Adrian’s empty glass of water and bottle of beer with new ones. Adrian shakes his head a bit, ‘Not yet. Thanks’. 

Adrian takes note of Deran’s t-shirt. He’d been wearing a button down since he left early that morning to run errands and most of the day since. Adrian notices a clear bandage and tape on the inside of Deran’s upper arm, peeking out of his sleeve. He asks, a little surprised, ‘New tattoo?’ Deran nods, ‘Yeah.’ Deran has his arm turned so Adrian can’t see the markings clearly. Adrian asks, ‘What is it?’ Deran gives a small shrug and responds in a nonchalant tone, ‘Just a new piece.’ Adrian cocks his head to the side and smiles a little in response. The sides of Deran’s mouth turn up, just a bit, ‘Show you later.’ Adrian chuckles and shakes his head slightly. 

All of a sudden Adrian winces, and rolls his right shoulder as he reaches back to gingerly touch the spot. Deran’s brow furrows as he nods toward Adrian, ‘What’s going on?’ Adrian shakes his head a little, weird look on his face, ‘Not sure. Might need you to look at it later.’ Deran responds, ‘I can check it out now’. Adrian assures, ‘It’s fine. Later’s cool.’ Deran is doubtful, but replies, ‘Ok, just let me know.’ Adrian nods as they share a quick kiss and both get back to work. 

~~

After the bar closes and they’re alone, Adrian walks into the back office and says, ‘Show me.’ Deran turns toward him with a grin. He takes off his shirt, raises his right elbow, and replies, ‘Help me’. Adrian gently removes the clear bandage from Deran’s upper, inner arm. In slightly curved, dark letters he clearly reads: ADRIAN. The letters are horizontal from elbow to under arm area. Eyes riveted, Adrian traces the outline, careful not to touch the raw spots. He gently shakes his head in wonder and breathes, ‘You’re crazy. I love it.’ Their eyes meet, both grinning. 

Deran is about to move in for a kiss when Adrian’s face becomes serious. He says, ‘I think I really need you to look at my shoulder.’ The moment forgotten, Deran waits as Adrian turns his back to him. He lifts off his shirt, turns his head over his right shoulder to look back at Deran, and asks, ‘How’s it look?’ 

Deran is just standing there, blinking, mouth slightly open. After a beat, he slowly reaches up and gently removes the bandage. He sees the letters DC inked into Adrian’s shoulder. It’s the same style/font as Deran’s new piece. Deran gently caresses around the edges with his fingertips. 

He shakes his head once, crooked grin in place and whispers, ‘You don’t have tattoos’. Adrian smiles big and bright. Still looking over his shoulder; he replies, ‘I do now.’ As the words sink in, Deran turns Adrian so they’re face to face. Adrian is beaming. Careful of their healing art, Deran kisses the breath out of him. It’s inevitable; they are going to fuck until neither one of them can move. 

Such is life...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. A few more pieces coming soon…
> 
> *find me on Tumblr*


End file.
